This invention relates generally to button fasteners for securing articles, such as clothing, by passage through a buttonhole or loop, and more particularly to a button fastener which is not sewn to the article but is capable of being readily attached to or detached from the article. Since sewing thread is not used in attaching the button of the present invention to an article, it is not subject to dropping off the article as a result of breakage of the sewing thread. Such a button can stay on permanently if not detached and is virtually drop-off-proof.
It is well-known that conventional button fasteners are generally sewn to articles, such as clothing, with thread. Sewing a button to the article is usually time consuming. Furthermore, after long usage the thread which attaches the button to the article is apt to become frayed and eventually break, causing the button to drop off and thus creating a nuisance. There is another type of button in the market which is riveted to the article and is also drop-off-proof. However, since riveting is an irreversible process, once the button is riveted onto the article, it can never be removed without damaging the article to which the button is attached. Where the article is clothing, it is desirable to remove the buttons prior to ironing of such clothing, since the buttons tend to get in the way of the moving iron and make the ironing more difficult. Moreover, it is desirable to remove buttons from clothing prior to machine washing of such clothing, since the buttons tend to scratch and otherwise damage the inner surface of the washing machine as well as increase the wear and tear on the clothing proper.